


Lesson Plans

by rowofstars



Series: Once Upon a Ficlet [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Humor, Infidelity, Light Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, teacher!Belle, teacher!gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: An Anon prompt for the Spite Promptathon: Teacher!Gold helps Teacher!Belle with grading her students' assignments at her house. They make-out while Gold fingers her until they hear Belle's fiance pulling up in the drive-way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, once again, this happened. IDK. I just write what gets sent to me. ;) Special thanks to rufeepeach for talking some of this over with me.
> 
> Addendum: In re-reading this I realized I alternated between Belle being married and just engaged in three different places. So that's all fixed now. I intended for her to just be engaged. My bad!

The pile of essays lay scattered across the coffee table along with a box of red pens. A few stapled pages had slipped off onto the floor, one sliding half under a chair. Most of them were done, but grading the remaining forty or so would have to wait because Belle French was otherwise occupied.

She arched her back and moaned as Gold broken their kiss. A thin trail of saliva dripped between their wet, open mouths for a moment before he nipped and licked his way along her jaw to her neck. One minute they’d been elbow deep in her eighth grade English literature essays, the next they were inches apart having a heated argument about the shooting of Lennie in Of Mice and Men. She’d run out of breath and paused, and found herself staring into his soulful brown eyes. 

Then he’d closed the distance and crushed his mouth against hers. And she’d kissed him back. As much as she wanted it to feel wrong, because she had a fiance and it really was so very wrong, it didn’t. It felt right.

Gold could barely believe this was happening, and some part of him still expected to jolt awake and find himself on the sofa with a very bemused Belle French teasing him about talking in his sleep. He didn’t know what had possessed him to kiss her, except that the wine had loosened his tongue and she was so very close. Her eyes were soft and bright, and so blue he wanted to fall in them and drown.

Amazingly, she’d kissed him back. She’d kissed him like she’d been waiting for him to make the first move all evening, like she’d been thinking of nothing else. He groaned at the way she fit against him, how perfect she felt in his arms, and how her smaller stature made their bodies align just right. She kissed like she did everything else; with a mix of sweet kindness and fierce determination. He could only imagine what it would be like to have her riding his cock with that same determination.

They shifted together and Belle moaned wantonly as Gold moved over her. One of the first things he’d done was take down that messy bun of hers and he loved the way her hair fanned out on over the cushion and decorative pillows. She looked like a goddess or an angel, something he didn’t deserve to touch. But then she licked her lips and started to unbutton her blouse, and he stared as inches of pale, smooth skin were revealed.

She stopped when he could see the lace of her bra, a light cream color that matched her silk blouse.

Her eyebrow arched. “See something you like, Mr. Gold?”

He nodded and finished the rest of the buttons with shaky hands, pulling her blouse out of the waist of her skirt and laying it open. He swore under his breath and she giggled, but it was cut off and turned into a gasp as he lowered his head and put his lips to her chest. He kissed between her breasts, just above the little bow at the center of her bra. He made to reach behind her to unhook it, but his fingers found nothing.

Belle bit her lip and smirked, then raised her hands to her chest and undid the little hook in the front that held her bra together. Gold’s eyes went wide as she open it for him like a present and pushed her breasts towards him. 

“Beautiful,” he sighed, and he was delighted by the way she blushed.

His mouth and hands worked over her chest as she gasped and writhed under him. His tongue swirled around her nipple as his hand palmed the unattended breast. She arched her back up off the couch, her hips rocking against the bulge in his trousers. Her hand wormed its way between them and pressed against his length with her palm making him let got of her nipple and groan. 

The feeling of her hand and the rock and roll of her hips against him was enough to make him almost lose himself. It had been a long time, but that was no excuse. He refused to give in just yet. This had to be good for her too.

She reached for him and caught his tie, dragging him down for a heated, needy kiss. Heat surged in his veins, as her tongue pushing into his mouth and stole his breath. Each time she rolled her hips he thought he was going to lose his mind. Everything about her was enough to drive him wild, including the fact that she was engaged and this was completely, unequivocally _wrong_. Gold kissed her back, hard, pressing her against the sofa with his body and letting her feel what she was doing to him. He was achingly hard and he wanted to be in her before he could remember every reason why he shouldn't.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her, his eyes trailing down to watch the rise and fall of her chest. “Please, Belle,” he said, cupping her breast in his hand. His thumb brushed over her nipple and she keened, her nails digging into his forearm. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” she whispered, pressing into his hand. She reached up and touched his cheek. “I want you to touch me.”

Belle took his hand off her breast and guided it down between her thighs. Her skirt was already up to the tops of her thighs, making it easy for her to press his fingers against her mound. She was soaking wet. Gold groaned as he stroked his fingertips over her the fabric of her underwear. He was surprised that she was just as worked up as he was.

She moaned and arched up again, rocking against his touch. “Gold,” she gasped, and, _god_ he wanted nothing more than to keep making her make those sounds.

Gold sat back on his knees, catching the waistband of her panties and tugging them down her hips. She wiggled to get her legs up, pressing her feet against the sofa before lifting up as he slid the fabric down and tossed it. Then she spread her legs for him, her hands skimming up over her stomach and ghosting over her bare breasts. It made it hard for him to think about not doing this, about leaving. That didn’t even feel like an option now that he knew she wanted him this way. 

He leaned over her, grabbing one of the pillows that was propped against the arm of the sofa to shove under her hips. He wanted her at just the right angle. His fingers descended upon her sensitive flesh, stroking along her slick folds. He groaned at wet she was for him, watching as she bit her lip and whimpered. His fingers slid into her just right, her hips lifting and pushing towards him. He moved slowly at first, using just one finger exploring what made her keen and clench until she grabbed his wrist and begged for more. 

He added another finger, then a third, and Belle wanted to scream. His free hand toyed with her nipples, tugging when his fingers slide in deep. His thumb found her clit, rubbing alongside it as his hand rocked back and forth between her thighs. How he knew that was what she liked was a mystery. Lord knew her fiance had never been observant enough to figure it out, always being too direct, the sensitivity making her want to pull away from his touch. He probably assumed she was just anxious to get to his dick, which explained a lot about their sex life. She squeezed her eyes shut. The last thing she wanted to think about while Gold was fucking her senseless with just his fingers was George Gaston.

Gold’s hands were insistent and steady, building her up easily but then letting her linger close to the peak until she said his name again. His first name.

_Fuck._

Her accent, that little lilt to her voice, and he’d never liked his name more that right in this moment, odd Gaelic pronounciation be damned. And of course she’d said it perfectly.

“That's it sweetheart,” Gold drawled out, his words rough and breathless.

She pulled him down for a kiss, fingers twisting in his hair as his movements sped up. There was a noise outside, a rumble of some sort, and her eyes went wide.

“Shit,” she hissed as she turned her head away.

Gold frowned. “What’s wrong?”

“My fiance,” she managed, pushing her hips up to keep him moving. He started to pull away, but she held onto his wrist. “Don’t stop.”

“But -,” Gold started to protest but the words died on his tongue as Belle moaned and writhed.

“Please,” she gasped. “I need -”

His thumb shifted, touching her more directly, and the jolt of pleasure that went through her had an edge to it that sent her into oblivion. She cried out for him and grabbed at his shoulder, her whole body tensing up as she clenched around his fingers. He kept them right where they were, let her grip his wrist as hard as she needed to, uncaring if there were bruises or marks from her nails. When she slumped back against the pillows, breathing heavily, he slowed his movements, rubbing her gently as the last fluttering spasms ceased.

“What the _fuck_?” came a deep, booming voice.

Belle sat up and pulled her shirt closed, as Gold moved away from her, his hand leaving a sticky trail between her thighs and on the fabric of the cushions. He wiped his hand on the sofa, and reached for his cane, standing hastily.

Gaston stood in the doorway of the living room, red faced and glaring at the two of them. It was blatantly obvious what was going on just from their appearance, but Gold was sure he had heard what was happening as well. Belle reached up and grabbed Gold's hand, and he wished he could just magically poof them somewhere else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember this fic??? Because an Anon on Tumblr asked: Will there ever be anymore of your Lesson Plans verse? And I did this thing. Some of it was already written and rejected from the original fic, but I reworked it and here you go, the update one anonymous person asked for.

Belle’s fiance stood in the doorway, his big, meaty hands clutching the moldings on either side like it was the only thing keeping him from exploding. Or committing homicide. Gold fought the immediate reaction to run. He needed to make sure that Belle was safe.

Gaston moved into the room and folded his arms. “What the _fuck_ was that, Belle?”

Belle rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. She had never felt better in her life, and she had decided somewhere right before her orgasm that she was done.

“It’s called an orgasm, George,” she said, smirking as she smoothed her skirt over her thighs. “You’d know if you’d ever managed to give me one.”

Gaston scowled and stepped forward. “ _What?_ ”

Gold was eyeing the two of them, looking between Belle and her very angry fiance, his hand tightening around his cane. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but in the few seconds that had transpired, he got the feeling that this was the beginning of an end. If need be he knew how to take down a man Gaston’s size. Behind the knees, small of the back, anything near the head, and a person went down pretty easy. Thank god his erection had subsided the instant she’d told him her fiance was outside.

A moment later, his thoughts on self defence proved unnecessary.

Gaston start laughing. “So... what? You’re leaving me? For _him?_ ”

Belle folded her arms and shrugged. “Does it matter if it’s _for_ anyone? I’m done and that’s all that matters.”

“Just like that?” he asked. He arched a bushy eyebrow and glared at Gold.

“Just like that,” Belle echoed.

“But he’s -”

Belle pursed her lips and then exploded. “This is _not_ about Gold!”

Gaston actually stepped back, and Gold barely held back a smile. He set his cane back down on the floor, folded his hands over the handle, and watched as Belle unloaded on the hulking cretin. She rattled off every sin Gaston was guilty of, every insulting thing he’d said to her, and the time he’d tried to kiss her best friend in a drunken stupor. All while the idiot stood there like an ogre, staring dumbly at her.

“And since this is _my_ father’s house,” she added. “ _You_ can leave.”

Stunned, and with his mouth gaping wide enough to catch a baseball, George Gaston staggered backwards.

“Out!” she repeated, stalking forward and backing him out into the foyer,.

“You’ll regret this in the morning!” he snapped, holding the front door open. “And you’ll be _begging_ me to take you back!”

“ _Un-bloody-likely!_ ” Belle yelled.

The door slammed, and she startled. Then her shoulders sagged and she blew out air between her lips. Gold stepped up beside her, eyeing her carefully.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Belle closed her eyes and took a breath, then blinked up at him. Her lips curved slightly. “Honestly? I don’t think I’ve ever been more okay.”

Gold shook his head. “What the hell just happened?”

She let out a short laugh and moved back into the living room, flopping back down on the sofa. “That was me losing about two hundred and thirty pounds in two minutes.”

Gold sat down beside her and started laughing. It was a deep, rumbling laugh that came from his belly. He couldn’t help himself, it was just so ridiculous. One minute he’d been finger fucking Belle French to what looked like a mindblowing orgasm, the next he’d watched her dress down her lump of a fiance and kick him out of the house.

He needed another drink, preferably something a lot harder than red wine.

She grinned at him. There was a lightness in her that she hadn’t felt in about three years. Things were going to be messy for a while, what with the wedding plans to cancel and all of George’s stuff to exorcise from her house. But she was actually looking forward to the future, with a feeling of hope instead of a sense of impending dread. It wasn’t the way she imagined going about breaking up with Gaston, but it certainly worked.

Although, he would probably come back in a day or two, he’d be the one groveling. She’d at least give him his clothes and his stupid bobble head collection back.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Gold asked again. He reached out a hand and rested it on her knee, feeling like he at least had that much liberty.

“Yeah.” She nodded and slipped the ring off her left hand. It was gold and gaudy and entirely too big for her small hands. She'd hated it the second she saw it, and without another word she tossed it onto the coffee table next to the pile of essays. They watched it rattle and skid across the glass for a moment, and then turned her head to smile at him. “Yeah, I really am.”

“I, um, I should probably go,” he said, pushing himself up off the couch.

Belle’s face fell. “Why?”

Gold stared at her dumbfounded. “ _Why?_ ” he repeated. “I should think that was obvious.”

“Oh,” she breathed, looking down at the disheveled stacks of paper on the coffee table. 

Thankfully she had until Monday to get them all graded. It was clear Gold wasn’t interested in her that way, especially now that he’d seen her screaming at her fiance. She just hoped they could manage to be friends after all this.

“I’m sorry.”

The sadness in her voice, made Gold sit back down immediately. “What? What for?”

She shrugged. “For acting like a giant bitch, and apparently using you to break up with my fiance.”

Gold frowned, a leaden feeling settling in his gut at the thought that it had all been because she wanted to get rid of Gaston and she was too scared to do it alone and without a very pressing reason. Cheating certainly fit that. “Is - is that what you did?”

Belle looked up, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She shook her head. “No, but -”

Relief flood through him, but he was still concerned for her mental state. She seemed to be taking the events of the evening quite well up until he tried to leave.

_Oh._

“Did you -?” he started. “Did you want me to stay for a bit? In case he comes back?”

She shook her head again, but smiled slightly. “He won’t be coming back. He may look mean, but he’s all bark and no bite. I humiliated him in front of you. He knows you have power in this town, even if you are just a history teacher who rents property on the side.”

She lifted her eyebrows a bit and Gold smiled. “Yes, well, I do alright.”

She hummed. “You do better than he does, and that’s what matters. To him anyway.”

“What about you?” he asked before he could stop himself.

“I -” she paused, uncertain if she could get the words out and actually ask for what she really wanted. “I, um, I’d like you to stay. If you want to.”

A short silence stretched between them and then she turned and looked at him, asking, “Do you want -”

“Yes.” He blurted it out before she had a chance to finish, but apparently that was the right answer because a second later he had another armful of Belle and she was kissing him.

She pushed him back and settled in his lap, sitting sideways because of her skirt. This kiss was much less frantic and hard, but no less passionate than before. Perhaps that was because they both knew she was essentially a free woman now. He was certain there would be fallout from what happened tonight but it was quite difficult to care at the moment.

Belle had no idea what had come over her this evening, she certainly hadn’t drunk enough wine to make her this impulsive. She usually fell asleep long before she reached that point. It was a bit scary, but at the same time she didn’t want to stop for fear she’d never find herself here again, in Gold’s arms and minus one fiance.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he whispered, holding her face in his hands as he touched his forehead to hers.

She smiled and then bit her lip. “Well,” she said, leaning into pull at his lips with hers. “Now you know it’s been a while, so I’d quite like another orgasm. If you’re up for it.”

Gold chuckled darkly and felt his cock twitch as she shifted against him. “Oh, I don’t think that will be a problem.” 

She slid off his lap, purposefully rubbing against his crotch as she moved, and then stood, holding out her hand. He took it and pushed up off the sofa, smiling softly. As they made their way up the stairs, touching and stopping for a kiss every few steps, he vowed silently that if she’d have him longer than tonight, he’d give her all the orgasms she could stand.


End file.
